Over again (Priča o Amarie i Legolasu)
by princess of lorien
Summary: Amarie je najmlađe dijete lorda Elronda i njegova i jednog se dana dogodi nešto strašno što natjera Amarie da ode iz očeve sredine kako bi zaštitila njega i ostale koje voli...Odlazi u Lorien gdje živi duboko u šumi,daleko i povučeno od svih... Sedmo poglavlje: Putovanje prema Rivendellu. Puno nade u srcu naše Amarie,ali previše opasnosti. Hoće li sigurno stići kući?
1. Poglavlje 1:Kako je sve počelo

**Eto,kao što sam i obećala,moje prvo poglavlje je tu! Napisala bih ga i ranije ali sam imala nekih neodgodivih obaveza… Bilo kako bilo,nadam se da će vam se svidjeti. Pošto je ovo moja prva priča ikad koju sam odlučila objaviti,komentari i savjeti su dobrodošli! **

PRVO POGLAVLJE:Kako je sve zapravo počelo

Oduvijek sam voljela promatrati izlaske Sunca. Otkako sam došla u Lorien prije šezdeset godina,svako sam se jutro budila rano i žurila se popeti na najvišu granu iznad mog fleta kako bih još jednom uživala u tom buđenju prirode oko sebe. Grane mallorna sada u kasno ljeto svake zore dobivale bi dodatni zlaćani sjaj tako da bi lišće izgledalo kao da je doista napravljeno od čistog zlata. Sjetila sam se zora u Rivendellu,koje sam uobičavala promatrati kao dijete. Mnogo puta moj bi me otac,lord Elrond,prekorio kada bih bosonoga i odjevena samo u tanku haljinicu stajala vani na hladnom zraku i promatrala kako se Sunce izdiže iza planina koje su okruživale našu dolinu. Oduvijek sam smatrala kako se otac odnosi previše zaštitnički prema meni. Sjećam se kako me to ponekad frustriralo,zapravo sam duboko u sebi znala da je to posve prirodno. Jer,ja sam mu bila najmlađe dijete. Rođena sam 2510. godine Trećeg doba. Moja majka,ledi Celebrian otplovila je u Besmrtne zemlje samo nekoliko mjeseci nakon što me rodila. Bila je previše slaba ne samo od poroda nego i zato što su je godinu prije, na putu za Lorien, na prijevoju Crvenroga u zasjedi dočekali orci. Zadobila je otrovnu ranu i iako ju je otac uspio izliječiti,njezin _fea_ se nikada nije u potpunosti oporavio. Zato je bilo bolje da ode. Kada sam odrasla,često sam se pitala nisam li ja na neki način ocu oduzela majku. Možda,da nije bila trudna,možda bi se uspjela dovoljno oporaviti dovoljno da ne mora napustiti Međuzemlje. Ali očeva briga i pažnja me je razuvjerila nakon nekog vremena. Odrasla sam u Rivendellu,okružena svojom braćom Elladanom i Elrohirom i sestrom Arwen. Svi su oni bili stariji od mene gotovo dva tisućljeća,a Arwen mi je gotovo zamijenila majku. No,prošle su godine otkada sam je zadnji put vidjela. Zapravo,nju i bilo koga od svoje obitelji,osim bake i djeda,Galadriel i Celeborna u čijoj sam zemlji živjela. Razlog tome zbio se prije gotovo šezdeset godina… Ali ovaj čas,nešto je drugo svrnulo moje misli sa toga ružnog sjećanja. Tamo daleko,na livadi koja se protezala nedaleko od mallorna na kojem je bio moj flet,spazila sam nepomičnu ležeću priliku. Kriknula sam kada sam shvatila da to nije neka ranjena životinja. Bio je to netko od pripadnika mog roda,netko kome je trebala moja pomoć,i to brzo!


	2. Poglavlje 2 : Poziv

**Moje drugo poglavlje. Nadam se da ima nekoga tko čita. Malo je danas ljudi u Hrvatskoj koji pišu fanfictione na ovu temu. Još jednom vas molim da ostavljate komentare. Za one koji ne znaju,naneth na vilenjačkom znači majka,a ada znači otac. **

**Hvala! :) **

Drugo poglavlje:Poziv

Dok sam se brzinom munje spuštala sa stabla i trčala prema livadi,kroz glavu mi je svašta projurilo.

_Tko je ta osoba koja leži tamo? Poznajem li je?_

Isprva nisam mogla shvatiti o kome se radi jer je prilika bila umotana u sivi plašt,sa kukuljicom na glavi,okrenuta leđima prema meni.

Polako i nježno sam je okrenula na leđa. Odmah sam prepoznala visoko čelo,blijedu put i zlatne uvojke.

Bila je to Miriel,djevojčica koja je živjela u Caras Galadhonu. A ja sam je poznavala jer je bila kćer jedne od počasnih dama ledi Galadriel.

Otkada sam se povukla u osamu,često mi je donosila poruke i ostale potrepštine iz grada.

Na taj način bila je moja jedina spona sa ostatkom svijeta. Ali dolazila je na svome poniju,sa suprotne strane šume.

Promatrala sam njeno izgrebeno lice… Što joj se dogodilo?

„Miriel,probudi se! Što ti se dogodilo Miriel?" ,tiho sam je zazvala.

No nije mi odgovorila. Opipala sam joj bilo. Bilo je slabo,ali pravilno.

Nježno sam je podignula i ponijela natrag do fleta. Nije mi se bilo teško uspeti s njom u naručju jer nije bila teška,iako joj je bilo oko 15 godina.

Položila sam je na svoj ležaj i svukla joj plašt i cipelice. Zatim sam joj proučila ogrebotine i posjekline.

Na lijevoj ruci imala je dugu posjeklinu koja je mogla nastati samo ako je pala na kakav prilično oštar kamen.

Sve sam to isprala vodom u koju sam izmrvila nekoliko osušenih listova Kraljolista jer sam znala da osim što će dobro djelovati na rane,također će pomoći da se Mirielin _fea _oporavi.

Srećom,nije imala nikakvih drugih ozljeda.

Sada sam samo mogla čekati da se Miriel probudi. To se nije dogodilo sve do kasnog poslijepodneva.

Sjedila sam vani na ogradi fleta sa svojim blokom u rukama. Dobila sam ga od oca za svoj 50. rođendan. Na smeđim je koricama zlatnim slovima bilo ispisano moje ime.

Oduvijek sam voljela crtati,a crtala sam stvarno sve što bih vidjela;od cvijeća,drveća,životinja,krajolika pa do portreta.

Najmiliji od mojih crteža bio mi je portret moje sestre Arwen,naslikan neposredno prije mog odlaska ovamo u Lorien.

Uspjela sam na svjetlu mjesečine uhvatiti njeno plemenito lice, dugu tamnu kosu i svjetlucavi privjesak oko vrata.

Jako mi je nedostajala sve ove godine. Osim što mi je bila sestra,ne neki način mi je zamijenila majku.

Brinula se za mene,učila me lijepom ponašanju i manirama,korila me zbog mojih nestašnosti,ali me zbog istih branila pred ocem.

Toliko sam puta htjela otići do nje,natrag u Caras Galadhon,vidjeti je,zagrliti… Ali nisam smjela. Nisam je htjela izložiti opasnosti.

„Amarie?" ,pozvao me tih i promukao glas iz unutrašnjosti fleta. Prenula sam se iz misli i ušla unutra.

Miriel je sjedila na krevetu i gledala me svojim plavim,za dijete vrlo ozbiljnim očima.

„Miriel,budna si! Jako si me zabrinula,znaš."

Prišla sam joj i uhvatila je za ruke. Ponovno su bile tople,kako bi i trebale biti. Boja joj se vratila u obraze.

„K-Kako si me našla?" ,upitala me još uvijek slabim glasom.

Sjela sam pored nje na krevet i pomilovala je po kosi.

„Bila si tu dolje na livadi,pronašla sam te onesviještenu. Imaš mnogo ogrebotina po licu. Gdje si ih zaradila? Što ti se to dogodilo?"

Nekoliko je trenutaka oklijevala,a onda je polako počela govoriti:

„Ledi Galadriel me molila da ti odnesem pismo. Krenula sam jučer ujutro. Ali nisam išla uobičajenim putem i Haldir nije išao sa mnom. Mislim da sam dovoljno odrasla da idem sama. Znam koliko voliš elanore i znam da ih nema u ovom dijelu šume,ali isto tako znam da postoji jedna livada izvan šume gdje ih još ima mnogo,iako će jesen. Otišla sam tamo,znam da bi me naneth prekorila,ali ja sam otišla. Brala sam elanore i gledala u daljinu,sunce je zapadalo za planine. Odjednom sam začula groznu buku. Tama se spustila. Pogledala sam u smjeru odakle je dolazila buka. Prema livadi sa elanorima dolazila je četa orka. Bili su upravo onakvi kako se priča,crni,ružni,zastrašujući i jako glasni. Jako sam se prestrašila i potrčala sam što su me brže noge nosile. Bili su jako blizu i bojala sam se da me ne spaze među drvećem. Na moj užas,dvojica su pojurila u mom smjeru. Potrčala sam još brže i nadala sam se da me neće stići. Ali ponestalo mi je snage,spotaknula sam se na kamen i pala. Tako sam zadobila ovu posjeklinu na ruci. Nisam mogla ustati,a orci su bili sve bliže. I baš kad sam mislila da je gotovo,začula sam topot kopita u daljini. Naša granična patrola je stizala. Pustila sam njih da se obračunavaju s orcima,a ja sam požurila ovamo. Hodala sam cijelu noć,tako da sam tek pred jutro stigla ovamo. Poslije toga se više ničega ne sjećam."

Završila je svoju priču sa suzama u očima. Proživjela je toliko toga samo da meni donese buket elanora.

To me jako dirnulo i podsjetilo da još uvijek ima onih kojima je stalo do mene. Ali nešto me i zabrinulo.

To da su se orci usudili ući u Lorien. Već sam danima osjećala nešto nezdravo u zraku čak u ovoj divnoj šumi.

Zagrlila sam Miriel. Sjetila sam se trenutaka kada je mene Arwen ovako grlila.

„Miriel,rekla si da bi te naneth prekorila. Da me nisi tako uplašila,i ja bih te sad korila. Hvala ti na lijepoj namjeri,ali izložila si se nevolji zbog mene. Nisi trebala ići na tu livadu."

Miriel me pogledala prilično skrušeno. Pognula je glavu.

„Znam Amarie. Ali kada sam ti samo htjela donijeti te elanore."

„Znam. Nego spominjala si neko pismo od ledi Galadriel?",upitala am je.

„Oh,umalo sam zaboravila." Posegnula je u malu vrećicu koja joj je visjela za pojasom i izvukla smotani pergament. Pružila mi ga je. „Ali nije od ledi Galadriel. Pismo je napisala tvoja sestra,ledi Arwen."

Nije to bilo ništa neobično jer smo se Arwen i ja ponekad dopisivale. Bio je to jedini način da nekako ublažim svoju osamljenost.

Razmotala sam pergament i počela čitati.

_Najdraža moja sestrice!_

_Prošli su mjeseci otkada sam zadnji put primila tvoje pismo. Pitala bih te jesi li dobro i misliš li ikad na mene,ali sada se nadam da ću te uskoro moći vidjeti. Amarie,postaje ozbiljno. Vremena nikad nisu bila mračnija. Sauron je ponovno postao snažan,okuplja oko sebe zle sluge. Crni dani dolaze za sve vilenjačke postojbine;Rivendell,Mrkodol,pa čak i Lorien. Ništa u Međuzemlju više nije sigurno. Ada mi je pisao. Želi da se vratimo. Napisao je pismo i tebi,ali nisam ga otvarala. Čeka te ovdje,u Caras Galadhonu. Molim te sestrice,molim te,vrati se sa mnom u Rivendell! Barem jednom u svom životu nemoj slušati samo sebe nego i one kojima je stalo do tebe. Prošlo je već šezdeset godina otkako živiš u samoći iz straha da nam ne naudiš. Dovoljno vremena da shvatiš kako nikakvo zlo nije u tebi. I zato dođi,kreni čim primiš pismo. Odlazimo do kraja ovog tjedna. Braća će doći po nas. Molim te Amarie,opameti se i poslušaj me. Zbog sebe,zbog mene,zbog Ade!_

_Voli te tvoja sestra_

_Arwen_

Spustila sam pismo u krilo i zagledala se u daljinu. Da mi je Arwen ovakvo pismo napisala koji mjesec ili godinu prije,prkosno bih odbila.

Ovako,nakon Mirieline priče i ovog nezdravog osjećaja u zraku,sve sam više bila uvjerena da je Arwen u pravu i da je trebam poslušati.

Godine su me učinile iskusnijom. Nisam više bila ona plaha osoba koja je pobjegla pred problemom umjesto da ga pokuša objasniti.

Već sam dugo razmišljala o tome kako će doći ovaj dan,ne zbog osamljenosti,nego zbog sveg ovog zla koje sam intenzivno osjećala.

Nije mi bilo potebno Arwenino upozorenje. Nakon svega,ja sam bila direktno povezana sa svim tim zlom.

„I?",pitala me Miriel, „Javlja li ti sestra nešto jako važno? Napiši joj odgovor,voljela bih ići kući odmah ujutro."

Rekla je to sa onom dječjom naivnošću u glasu pa sam se morala nasmijati.

„Ne brini se Miriel,ići ćeš ujutro kući. I nećeš nositi odgovor mojoj sestri jer ja idem s tobom. Napokon se i ja vraćam kući"


	3. Poglavlje 3 : Povratak u Caras Galadhon!

Poglavlje 3: Natrag u Caras Galadhon!

Nisam spavala cijelu noć. Na Mirielinu zabrinutost odgovorila sam da se moram spakirati. Iako nije bilo mnogo toga što bih ponijela natrag.

Nisam nakupila previše vrijednih stvari ovdje,premda je prošlo toliko vremena. Većinu meni vrijednih stvari donijela sam sa sobom,a bilo je to nekoliko knjiga o povijesti Međuzemlja,šuplji oblutak na uzici koji sam kao dijete pronašla u Bruinenu te moj blok.

No najvrjednija stvar koju sam stekla u Lorienu bila je moja zbirka ljekovitog bilja koju sam godinama brižljivo skupljala.

Prije nego što sam napustila Rivendell,postala sam prilično vješta u iscjeljivanju. Postigla sam to u prilično mladim godinama za jednu vilenjakinju.

Ali bila sam svjesna da sam sve to postigla zahvaljujući upravo očevim podukama. Nisam ih potpuno dovršila ali nisam ni zaboravila ono što sam naučila. Savršeno sam raspoznavala bilje i njegovu primjenu.

Također me jako zanimala povijest i legende Međuzemlja. Poznavala sam je prilično dobro i nikad mi nije mogla dosaditi.

U Rivendellu sam imala mogućnosti saznati sve što me zanimalo,zahvaljujući bogatoj knjižnici.

Kada sam bila gotova s pakiranjem,nije ostalo mnogo vremena prije nego što će svanuti.

Svrnula sam pogled na sebe. Ovdje sam uvijek bila odjevena u maslinastozelenu tuniku i hlače. Kosa mi je bila spletena u dugu pletenicu koja mi je dopirala do kraja leđa. Moći ću se presvući tek u Caras Galadhonu. To tada ću preko odjeće nositi moj sivi plašt.

Uzela sam malo zrcalo u okviru izrađenom od mithrila. Nekoć je pripadalo majci. Sada je bilo prekriveno prašinom. Zar je moguće da ga nisam toliko dugo koristila?

Rukavom sam obrisala prašinu i pogledala u njegovu sjajnu površinu.

Pogled mi je odvratio par sivkasto-plavih očiju zabrinutog pogleda na blijedom licu visokog čela iznad kojeg se pod svijetlom svjetiljke ljeskala plava kosa.

Jedino sam ja naslijedila majčinu plavu kosu. Moja braća i sestra bili su tamnokosi kao i otac.

Mnogi su mi govorili da joj nalikujem i licem kao i osobnošću.

Voljela bih da sam se mogla uvjeriti u sve to… Ali sada nije bilo vremena za žaljenje. _Saberi se,imat ćeš vremena za samosažaljevanje. Sada moraš vratiti ovu djevojčicu kući. A i sebe usput!_

Kada je Sunce polako počelo izlaziti,nježno sam prodrmala Miriel. Uskoro smo bile spremne za polazak.

U Caras Galadhon ćemo stići tek navečer. Ali nikada ne bismo tako brzo stigle hodom. Srećom,ja sam imala pouzdano rješenje za to.

Zazviždala sam i pogledala put istoka. Nije prošlo ni nekoliko trenutaka kad su se začuo zvuk udaranja konjskih kopita.

Na čistinu izbije prekrasan konj sive dlake,sa začudo bijelim kopitima. Preko njuške protezala se bijela mrlja.

Miriel je pljesnula rukama od oduševljenja. Prišla konju i pomilovala ga.

„Prekrasan je! Je li to tvoj konj? Gdje je bio sve ovo vrijeme? Kako se zove?"

Nasmijala sam se i krenula odgovoriti na njena pitanja.

„Da to je moj konj. I zove se Aeg. Oslobodila sam ga,ali dolazi kada zatrebam njegovu pomoć. No hajde sada,pomogni mi sa ovim…"

Za nekoliko trenutaka obje smo bile na konju. Još sam jednom pogledala prema fletu koji je sada bio u tami.

„Noro lim,Aeg,noro lim!"

Na moje riječi konj je pojurio. Iako smo ovdje u Lorienu bile sigurne,željele sam što prije stići u Caras Galadhon. To da su orci ušli u Lorien razbilo je moju iluziju o sigurnosti u Međuzemlju.

Nisam sigurna postoji li više i jedno mjesto na kojem mogu biti potpuno sigurna…

Jahale smo starom šumskom stazom. Nekada je to bio glavni put za grad,ali sada je tu ulogu preuzeo onaj bolje pozicioniran koji je prolazio sredinom šume.

Mallorni su se redali sa svake strane,a tamnozelena trava uokvirivala je dobro utaban put. Ponekad je točno ispred nas znala pretrčati neka životinja. Misli su mi bile raštrkane i jedva sam zamjećivala okoliš.

Sreća pa je Miriel dobro znala kamo treba ići.

U potpunosti mi je odgovarao taj put. Nisam željela ući u grad s nekom velikom pompom. Željela sam tih i miran povratak,daleko od znatiželjnih očiju. Zato sam skupila kosu i navukla kukuljicu svog plašta na glavu.

Srce mi je brže zakucalo kada smo se počele približavati zidu koji je okruživao grad. Preplavio me onaj osjećaj koji sam osjetila kada sam prvi put došla ovamo. Osjećaj divljenja i poštovanja. A bilo je to davno,prije više od četiri stotine godina…

Kada su se u daljini počela nazirati teška hrastova vrata,skinula sam kukuljicu i pustila da mi se kosa raspe po ramenima. Miriel me pogledala pa učinila isto.

Stražari su skočili kada su vidjeli da prilazimo,ali po njihovim izrazima lica shvatila sam da su me prepoznali.

Naklonili su se,a vrata su se istog trena rastvorila.

„Super je jahati s tobom. Mene nikad ne puste ovako brzo." ,promrmljala je Miriel.

„Želiš li da te ostavim kod kuće ili ideš sa mnom u palaču?",upitala sam je.

„Idem u palaču. Naneth mi je tamo."

Premda je bio suton,na ulicama je bilo mnogo naroda. Vratila sam svoju kukuljicu natrag.

Polako smo se kroz gužvu probile do najvećeg mallorna. Ispred stuba ponovno su bila dva stražara.

Sjahala sam sa konja,pomogla Miriel i predala uzde mladom momku koji je priskočio.

Uhvatila sam Miriel za ruku i pošla prema bijelim stubama. Oh,koliko je prošlo da se nisam popela njima. Ali stražari su mi stali na put.

„Tko ste vi? Zar mislite da samo tako možete ući u dvor Gospodara i Gospodarice Loriena? Odstupite prije nego što bude kasno!"

Iznenadila me takva burna reakcija. Prije se stražari nisu ovako ponašali kao da je svatko potencijalni neprijatelj!"

„Ali molim vas" počela je Miriel „Ovo je…"

„Ledi Amarie od Rivendella.",odjekne zvonak glas sa stuba.

Ja podignem pogled,a stražari su se okrenuli. Nekoliko stuba više stajala je moja sestra Arwen.

Bila je odjevena u dugu plavu haljinu boje ljetnog sumraka. Struk joj je sapinjao pojas izrađen od srebra,a lijepa tamna kosa padala joj je niz leđa.

Stojeći tako mirno,podsjećala me na kipove kraljica iz davnih vremena koje sam negdje vidjela.

Jedino što je odudaralo od njene mirnoće bile su sjajne sive oči kojima me radosno gledala.

„A ujedno i moja mala sestrica." ,reče dok je polako silazila niz stube.

Stražari su pogledali nju pa onda mene,žurno se naklonili i povukli.

Potrčala sam joj u zagrljaj,baš onako kao bih to činila u djetinjstvu kada bi se sastale nakon dugog putovanja.

Privila me k sebi,a ja sam udahnula poznati miris koji nikad nisam uspjela identificirati a bio je svojstven samo mojoj starijoj sestri.

„Jako si mi nedostajala sestrice. Dobrodošla natrag."

„I ti si meni jako nedostajala Arwen." Rekla sam, „Ali nisam se mogla vratiti,shvaćaš? Ja sam…"

Ali Arwen me prekinula.

„Ne boj se sestrice,ako ti je itko zamjerao tvoj postupak,odavno je prestao. Svi su radosni što si opet sa nama. U ovim mračnim danima koji dolaze važno je da smo svi na okupu."

Pogledala sam je. Shvatila sam što znače njene riječi.

„Mračni dani? Dakle istina je ono što osjećam u zraku,u razgovoru životinja i u šaputanju drveća? Sjena se ponovno uzdigla?"

„Da" reče ona dok smo se uspinjale stubama,a Miriel je polako hodala iza nas. „Posljednjih godina odbijali smo vjerovati u to,ali da. To već dugo nije nikakva tajna. Sada smo posve sigurni da su se mnoge sluge Gospodara tame vratile."

„Sluge? Ne misliš valjda i na nazgule?"

Izraz straha preleti Arweninim licem,a meni neke davne uspomene pošalju ledene žmarce niz leđa. Pokušala sam ih odagnati.

„Nažalost Amarie,mislim i na nazgule. Teško je misliti o tome,ali moramo biti svjesni toga. Doći će vrijeme kada ćemo morati dobro prosuđivati i naša svjesnost će nam biti od velike pomoći."

Arwen je zašutjela i dok smo se uspinjale razmišljala sam o njezinim riječima.

Često je govorila tako,u zagonetkama. Nekome bi to možda bilo neobično,čak i iritantno,ali ja sam znala da je to dio njenog dara.

Bila je vidovita i zahvaljujući tome dobro je rasuđivala svijet oko sebe.

Ja,s druge strane,nikada nisam imala vizije. Ponekad bih imala nejasne snove,prepune neobjašnjivih stvari za koje nisam znala to znače.

Te snove nisam u posljednje vrijeme lučila od noćnih mora koje su me opsjedale otkad se zbio onaj grozni događaj.

„Onda,jesu li Elladan i Elrohir ovdje?" upitala sam pokušavajući razbiti neugodnu tišinu.

„Jesu,stigli su prekjučer. Umalo su sami otišli po tebe. Bili su spremni dovesti te na silu,no znala sam da ćeš sama doći. Znam da si razborita kad to želiš biti."

„Ti me poznaješ bolje nego itko" promrmljala sam. „Vodiš li me sada k njima? Mislim,k baki i djedu?"

Arwen se nasmijala.

„Ne brini se,nećeš dobiti prijekor autoriteta,iako bi možda trebala. Znaju da si stigla,ali vidjet ćeš ih tek ujutro. Prilično je kasno i žele da se odmoriš. Ledi Galadriel ti je poručila da te očekuje sutra u zoru. Želi razgovarati s tobom."

Podignula sam obrve. „U zoru? Ali zašto tako rano? „

„Ne znam sestrice. Znaš da ona uvijek ima svoje razloge."

„Dobro onda,kad je tako. A mogu li barem vidjeti braću? Ili i s njima imam neki važan razgovor u zoru?"

„Možeš" reče Arwen i prijeđe pogledom preko mene „Ali ne ovakva. Prvo kupka i čista odjeća. Prikladna za djevojku tvojih godina."

Nasmiješila se pomalo podrugljivo i znala sam da se šali.

„To što si starija dva tisućljeća od mene ne daje ti pravo da me tretiraš kao malu bebu." Rekla sam nastojeći zvučati ljutito.

„Ne" složila se „Osim ako ti konačno ne prihvatiš svoju visinu,onda možda da."

Trebalo mi je trenutak da shvatim kako me zadirkuje. Prije sam se uvijek žalila što sam nešto niža od nje,a kasnije je to postalo tema njenih zadirkivanja.

„Ti jedna!" povikala sam,a ona je potrčala uza stepenice smijući se.

Sustigla sam je tek ispred jednog velikog fleta koji smo nekoć nas dvije dijelile.

„Kupka ti je spremna. Odjeća je na krevetu. Čekam te u sjenici,a mislim da su i braća tamo. Zato dođi kad budeš gotova. Dođi Miriel,povest ću te do tvoje naneth usput. Sigurno joj moraš puno toga ispričati."

Primila je Miriel za ruku i povela je kroz raskošnu plavičastu sjenu koje su bacala mnogobrojna svjetla.

Začudo,oko nas nije bilo nikoga. Inače je sve uvijek bilo puno vilenjaka koji su služili u dvoru.

Pitala sam se ima li to neke veze sa mnom.

Bilo kako bilo,bio je lijep osjećaj okupati se u kadi punoj tople vode.

Godinama se nisam ovako okupala. U šumi sam ljeti plivala u rijeci,a zimi sam si grijala vodu da bih se mogla oprati.

No ne poričem da su mi nedostajale ovakve kupke.

Haljina koju mi je Arwen ostavila više je bila po njenom ukusu nego po mom.

Ja sam voljela jednostavne haljine bez mnogo ukrasa dok je Arwen cijenila složene vezove i lijepo izrađene pojaseve.

A takva je bila i ova haljina. Sive boje,sa izvezenim srebrnim lišćem i dugim visećim rukavima.

Oko struka je išao srebrni pojas sličan onome koji je i Arwen nosila.

Stala sam pred ogledalo da na brzinu ispletem kosu u pletenicu. Arwen me uvijek korila zato što češće ne nosim raspuštenu kosu,ali jednostavno sam se osjećala neugodno kada je kosa vijorila svuda oko mene.

Na kraju sam zaključila da izgledam sasvim pristojno pa sam se požurila prema sjenici. Zatekla sam braću i sestru u živahnom razgovoru.

„Mala sestrice!" uzviknuo je Elrohir kada su me ugledali.

Zagrlio me tako jako da gotovo nisam mogla disati. Moja braća blizanci po karakteru su bili jako različiti.

Elrohir je bio uvijek spreman na šalu,radostan i srdačan prema svakome.

Elladan je s druge strane bio mnogo ozbiljniji i oprezniji. Nije bio hladan ili neljubazan,ali je jednostavno bio povučenijeg karaktera.

„Stoput sam ti rekla da ja nisam mala!",rekla sam razdragano.

„Problem je u tome što si to tvrdila dok si bila još ovoliko mala" reče Elrohir smijući se dok je rukom pokazivao koliko sam bila mala.

Kada mu se ruka zaustavila na dvije stope od tla,pljesnula sam ga po ramenu.

„Ja nisam nikada bila tako mala!",povikala sam uvrijeđeno.

„Jesi" rekao je Elladan ustajući „Samo se ti toga ne sjećaš. Ali možeš se ljutiti koliko god želiš jer ti ćeš uvijek biti naša mala sestrica."

Prišao mi je i uhvatio me za ruke. Nekoliko trenutaka smo se gledali u tišini,a onda me i on zagrlio.

Moj najstariji brat,onaj koji rijetko pokazuje svoje osjećaje.

„Promijenila si se. Izgledaš nekako drugačije."

„Izgledam?",upitala sam iznenađeno.

„Da" potvrdio je „U očima ti čitam neku novu mudrost. Strah i djetinja naivnost nestali su iz njih."

„Iskustvo donosi mudrost,Ellladane." reče Arwen „ Naša sestrica proživjela je mnogo zima bez nas. Više je ne možemo gledati istim očima."

„Arwen,ako je moramo gledati drugim očima dobro,ali je više nećemo puštati od sebe. Je li tako Elladane?",reče Elrohir.

„Tako je,brate. I ako samo pokuša otići,morat će se prvo suočiti s nama."

„Kao da će to biti teško. Prešla sam vas gomilu puta i kad sam bila tako sitna kao što vi kažete.",zadirkivala sam ih.

„Vidim da ti duga osamljenost nije uništila smisao za humor.",primijeti Elrohir.

„Moje su šale bile uvijek bolje od tvojih,najdraži brate! Uvijek!"

Još smo dugo tako sjedili,šalili se i razgovarali. Njih troje pokušavalo je vratiti izgubljeno vrijeme sa mnom i bili su divni prema meni,iako u dubini duše znam da sam ih svojim odlaskom povrijedila.

Ipak,sada imamo sve vrijeme ovog svijeta da budemo zajedno.

Ili sam barem tada ja tako mislila…


	4. Poglavlje 4 : Galadrielino zrcalo

**Poglavlje 4: Galadrielino zrcalo**

„Amarie,probudi se! Samo što nije svanulo! Ledi Galadriel te očekuje."

Pospano sam se uspravila na ležaju. Protrljala sam oči i pokušala se razbuditi. Imala sam osjećaj da sam legla prije nekoliko minuta,a ne sati.

Ustala sam i brzo se odjenula. Počešljala sam kosu,umila se i požurila prema bakinom tajnom vrtu.

Taj vrt je bio javna tajna ovdje u Caras Galadhonu. Mnogobrojni su čuli za njega,ali rijetki su ga vidjeli.

To je mjesto bilo istodobno bilo lijepo i strašno. Bilo je lijepo zbog svog izgleda,ali strašno zbog stvari koje su se tamo predviđale.

Još mi uvijek nije bilo jasno zašto trebam otići baš tamo.

Tada sam,nakon toliko godina,opet vidjela ledi Galadriel,gospodaricu Loriena i majku moje majke Celebrian.

Njezin je izgled uvijek bio nepromijenjen i veličanstven, oči su joj blistale kao metal obasjan zvijezdama. Bila je odjevena u bijelo kao uvijek!

Njezina glasovita kosa padala joj je kao zlatni slap niz leđa.

„Na vedui,Amarie! Na vedui,hen nin!"

Naklonila sam se da iskažem poštovanje,ali baka me povukla u zagrljaj. Pomilovala mi je lice i dugo ga proučavala.

„Mnoge zime prođoše dijete,i možda nisu promijenile tvoje lice,ali tvoj duh nije više isti. Samovoljno izgnanstvo očvrsnulo ti je duh.

Iako nisi učinila dobro nama koji te volimo,nadam se da si učinila dobro sebi."

Ova posljednja rečenica djelovala mi je više kao optužba nego kao pohvala. Imala sam potrebu opravdati se

„Moja gospo,ja…"

Ali prekinula me kratkim pokretom ruke.

„Ipak,kada bi naša vrsta zamjerala zbog svake nepovoljnog događaja,u našim dugim životima ostali bismo potpuno sami. No,nećemo sada o prošlosti. Trebali bismo se okrenuti budućnosti. Tvojoj budućnosti,Amarie."

Pogledala me vrlo znakovito. U njezinim sam očima pročitala neku neobičnu znakovitost koja me uistinu zainteresirala.

„Oprostite,ali kako to mislite mojoj budućnosti? Zar će se dogoditi nešto loše? Mislim,nije da se već ne događa nešto loše ili da se možda neće dogoditi nešto gore jer osjećam to u zraku. No ne vidim kakve to veze ima sa mnom?"

„Dijete,svi mi imamo svoje mjesto u budućnosti. Ja ti želim pokazati kako bi tvoja budućnost mogla izgledati,tako da ne činiš pogreške kao što si činila."

Bila sam zapanjena. _Pokazat će mi budućnost? Moju?_

„Priđi" reče ledi Galadriel dok je podizala vrč sa vodom nad srebrnom pliticom. „Pogledat ćeš u vodu a prizor koji ćeš vidjeti mogao bi biti dio tvoje budućnosti ako me poslušaš."

Polako sam prišla dok su posljednje kapi vode iz vrča kapale u pliticu i mreškale površinu vode.

Isprva sam vidjela samo kao staklo glatku površinu vode. Učinilo mi se da se voda nekako zamutila,a u sljedećem trenutku u mislima sam se našla na nekom nepoznatom mjestu,u neko drugo,vjerojatno buduće vrijeme…

_Stajala sam na velikom polukružnom trijemu ograđenom niskom drvenom ogradom. Svuda kamo mi je pogled dopirao bilo je drveće._

_Prekrasno,visoko drveće bujnih zelenih krošnji. Jako mi se sviđao pogled na to prostranstvo._

_Na moje čuđenje,bila sam odjevena u zagasito plavu haljinu s puno veza i raskošnim naborima kakva uopće nije bila moj stil i mrzila sam ih nositi. I što je još bilo zanimljivije,bilo mi je čak udobno i njoj._

_I dok sam se još uvijek čudila a u isto vrijeme i divila,iza mene su se začula dva sitna glasića._

_Djevojčica i dječak,vjerojatno blizanci dotrčali su do mene._

_Nisu mogli imati više od pet godina,po vilenjačkim mjerilima._

„_Mamice"rekla je djevojčica i podigla ruke._

_Sagnula sam se (ili se osoba koja je trebala biti ja sagnula) i podignula je u naručje._

_Imala je kosu iste boje kao moja,ali su joj oči bile drukčije,morsko plave boje. Nisam nikada vidjela more,ali sam znala da je točno te boje. U njima nije bilo tračka sive kao u mojima._

_Bila je prelijepa ,ali njezino lišce bilo je namrgođeno._

„_Mamice,Dalion me opet plaši! Rekao mi je da će me dati paucima ako mu ne dam svoj kolač! Mamice,ne daj me paucima!"_

_Zakopala je glavicu u moju kosu._

„_Dalione" čula sam sebe kako govorim „Zato plašiš svoju sestricu? Dobro znaš da paukova nema već dugo vremena. To nije bilo lijepo od tebe."_

_Dječačić me skrušeno pogledao. Imao je iste oči kao i njegova sestra,ali kosa mu je bila nešto svjetlija._

„_Oprosti mi mamice,ali stvarno sam htio taj kolač."_

„_Onda si trebao tražiti dadilju da ti da još jedan,a ne tako uplašiti Daliu."_

„_U redu mama,neću više nikad!",ustvrdio je,no ja sam imala neki osjećaj da mu ovo neće biti posljednje zadirkivanje._

„_Amarie?Djeco?Gdje ste?",oglasio se glas koji je dolazio sa vrata koja su vodila na trijem._

„_Tata!",povikao je dječak i potrčao prema visokom plavokosom vilenjaku koji se upravo sagnuo kako bi ga primio u naručje…._

Njegova boja kose i visina bile su sve što sam uspjela vidjeti prije nego što je moja vizija polako počela nestajati. Ipak,možda sam na trenutak vidjela bljesak morsko plavih očiju dok se podizao sa djetetom u rukama. Topao pogled,pun ljubavi…

U idućem trenutku stajala sam u bakinom vrtu nagnuta nad srebrnom pliticom.

Ona je stajala sa moje desne strane i blago mi se smiješila.

„Dakle?",upitala me.

Jedva sam joj odgovorila jer sam još uvijek bila pod dojmom.

„Ja… Je li ovo bilo… Stvarno? Hoće li se to dogoditi?"

Uputila mi je još jedan zagonetni osmijeh.

„To bi se moglo dogoditi. Kao što bi se možda i nešto drugo moglo dogoditi.",rekla je mirno.

„Zar to ovisi samo o meni? Mislim zar su samo moje odluke važne?"

„I jesu i nisu. Ne ovisi samo o tebi jer će se još štošta dogoditi neovisno o tebi. No i ti moraš donijeti prave odluke u pravo vrijeme."

U redu,ima još jedna stvar koje mi nije nedostajala,a to je govorenje u zagonetkama. Razumjela sam to,ali nije uvijek bilo lako razumjeti riječi ledi Galadriel.

„Dakle,što bih onda točno trebala činiti?",pitala sam jednostavno.

Ledi Galadriel mi je prišla i nježno mi iza uha zataknula jedan od mojih nestašnih pramenova koji je pobjegao iz pletenice.

Ruke u joj bile vrlo glatke i nježne,onakve kakve ne biste očekivali od osobe koja je vidjela toliko mnogo zima. Ali ona je bila vilenjakinja visoka roda i mraz se neće nikada doista dotaći njene pojave.

„Prije nego što ti odgovorim na tvoje pitanje,dopusti mi da tebi postavim jedno: Hoćeš li biti sretna sa budućnosti koju si vidjela? Želiš li takav život jednog dana?"

Malo sam se zamislila. Toliko sam godina na neki način sama na ovom svijetu. U Rivendellu sam poznavala djevojke mojih godina koje su već imale djecu u doba kada sam ja otišla. Svakako bih se voljela skrasiti jednog dana. Mislim da zapravo do sada u mojim mislima nije uključivalo muža i djecu. Ali sjećanje na lijepu dječicu,ručice što se pružaju i sitne glasiće što dozivaju probudila su u meni neki dosada nepoznat osjećaj.

Jesam li ja doista bila spremna konačno postati majka? Imati svoju obitelj?

„Ja… Mislim da želim. Voljela bih imati svoju obitelj jednog dana."

Ledi Galadriel mi se nasmiješila sa odobravanjem.

„Onda me poslušaj što ću ti reći: Vrati se u Imladris,dobro znaš da nema mjesta u Međuzemlju u kojem ćeš biti sretnija nego tamo.

Ponovno proučavaj vještine iscjeljivanja; jer jednog će dana tvoje sposobnosti biti važnije nego što možeš zamisliti

I što je najvažnije : Pusti da oni koji te vole opet uđu u tvoj život.

I budi strpljiva,hen nin. To je tvoja vrlina. Najstrpljivija si mlada vilenjakinja koju sam ikad upoznala. Da su barem neki stariji i glasovitiji od tebe imali tu moć!"

Pogledala me ravno u oči i znala sam da pred njom nitko ništa ne može sakriti,kao ni pred mojim ocem. Usudila sam se zagrliti je.

Vjerujem da je isprva bila zatečena,a onda je prihvatila moj zagrljaj.

„Hvala vam na vašim savjetima. Nastojat ću… Nastojat ću ih se pridržavati."

Odmaknula se od mene i ponovno me pogledala.

„Amarie" progovorila je glasom potpuno drugačijim od njezinog uobičajenog,ispunjenog snagom i mudrosti. Ovo je bio brižan,gotovo majčinski glas.

„Amarie,ti si najmlađe dijete moje kćeri. Posljednji njezin dar prije nego što je otišla. I imaš više njene osobnosti u sebi nego tvoja braća i sestra. Ti znaš da vas moje srce sve jednako voli,ali ti… Toliko me podsjećaš na moju kćer da prema tebi osjećam nešto za što sam vjerovala da ću osjećati samo za moju Celebrian. Volim te kao kćer,Amarie."

Bila sam vrlo dirnuta njezinim riječima. Toliko dirnuta da su mi se u kutovima očiju pojavile suze.

„I ja vas volim,bako!",rekla sam iskreno.

Vidjela sam da je i ona bila iskreno dirnuta mojim riječima.

Raširila je ruke.

„Dođi,Amarie. Dođi,hen nin!"

Već dugo se nisam osjećala ovako sigurno i zaštićeno u nečijem zagrljaju. Ja koja nikada nisam upoznala majku,uvjerena sam da bi se ovako osjećala u njenom zagrljaju.

Stajale smo tako zagrljene,sa suzama u očima, dok je rumena zora prelazila u bijelo i ljetno jutro.

**Moje četvrto poglavlje! U kurzivima su pojedine misli i Amarijina vizija.**

**Na vedui = napokon!**

**Hen nin = dijete moje**


	5. Poglavlje 5 : Adino pismo

**Poglavlje 5 : Adino pismo**

Mjesec je već bio visoko na nebu kada smo se Arwen i ja našle u svojem fletu.

Bila sam iscrpljena jer sam gotovo čitav dan provela šećući,razgovarajući i kimajući glavom. Izgledalo je kao da me cijeli Caras Galadhon želi vidjeti.

A opet,dogodilo se i još nešto zbog čega sam bila iscrpljena…

„Nemaš više izgovora da se ne odijevaš lijepo. Svi te gledaju." Šapnula mi je Arwen dok smo šetale. U blizini nas nije bilo nikoga,ali znale smo da ima znatiželjnika koji nas u ovom času promatraju.

„Jedva si dočekala da to kažeš,je li tako?",upitala sam smijući se.

„U neku ruku."odgovorila je.

Tada sam se sjetila nečega što mi je bilo na pameti otkada sam stigla ovamo.

„Nego Arwen,spomenula si da mi je Ada napisao pismo i da ga čuvaš za mene. Hoćeš li mi ga sada dati?"

„Oprosti mi sestrice,htjela sam ti dati to pismo. Evo,čak ga imam kod sebe."

Posegnula je u džep koji je bio skriven unutar jednog skuta njene haljine i dala mi mali smotani pergament.

„Evo ga. Stiglo je istog dana kada je Miriel trebala krenuti tebi. Jedini razlog iz kojeg ti ga nisam poslala bio je taj što je Ada tražio da ga pročitaš tek kada stigneš ovamo. Doista,kao da je znao da ćeš htjeti doći!"

Razmotala sam pergament i krenula čitati kada mi je Arwen položila ruku na rame.

„Ostavit ću te sada samu da u miru pročitaš pismo. Ionako moram pregledati neke haljine koje kanim ponijeti sa sobom."

Otišla je,a ja sam sjela pod jedan mallorn i konačno se usredotočila na pismo:

_Draga moja kćeri!_

_Neću reći da je prošlo mnogo vremena,jer što je šezdeset godina našem rodu? Ipak,bez tebe,to je mnogo vremena čak i meni koji sam vidio mnoge zime i tako prestao gledati na prolaznost vremena._

_Svijet se mijenja, Amarie. Znam da si već to osjetila jer ja već dugo to osjećam u stvarima što nekad bijahu svete, kao što je šuštanje lišća,prvi mraz ujesen i skladno žuborenje vode. Ravnoteža ovog svijeta je narušena i više ništa nije posve sigurno,pa ni ova naša dolina._

_I zato bi volio da se konačno vratiš tamo gdje pripadaš. Imladris je oduvijek bio tvoj dom. Nema mjesta gdje ćeš biti sigurnija nego ovdje sa mnom._

_Govorim ti sve ovo, dijete moje, jer je tvoja sudbina vezana za budućnost ovog svijeta. Kao i sudbina mnogih u Međuzemlju,pa i mene samog._

_Sve ono što se dogodilo i razlog je tvom odlasku nije onako kako si ti to zamislila._

_Ti nisi opasna, Amarie. I uvjerit ću te u to čim stigneš u Imladris._

_Štošta ti moram razjasniti kada se ponovno sretnemo._

_Srce mi govori da ćeš me poslušati i vratiti se i da ću opet zagrliti svoju najmlađu kćer._

_Volim te,kćeri moja i želim da budeš sretna._

_Ada_

Još sam uvijek u nevjerici gledala u pismo dok su mi suze klizile niz obraze.

_Ja nisam opasna? Ne mogu nikome nauditi? Mogu se mirno vratiti kući?_

U isto vrijeme sam se htjela smijati od olakšanja i plakati od sreće.

Slobodna sam,ne znam kako,ali nisam bila kriva za to što se dogodilo.

Znala sam da je u Adinim riječima uvijek samo istina. Nisam mogla sumnjati u to.

I još uvijek nisam vjerovala da mi je trebalo samo nekoliko ovakvih riječi da bih se riješila tereta koji mi je tolike godine pritiskao duh.

Osjećala sam se kao da kročim livadom koju je obasjalo Sunce nakon što se dugo skrivalo iza oblaka. Doslovno tako. Kao da je cijeli svijet odjednom bio ljepši.

Ustala sam i potrčala jer sam htjela pronaći Arwen.

Skuti raskošne haljine petljali su mi se oko nogu,kosa mi se rasula niz leđa,no ja nisam marila.

Samo sam što prije htjela naći svoju sestru. Htjela sam je zagrliti i sve joj ispričati.

_Moj otac mi ne zamjera. Ja nisam doista opasna._

Ali dok sam trčala,moj pogled zamagljen suzama priuštio mi je da se sudarim sa nekim.

Trebao mi je trenutak da shvatim da je to moj brat Elladan.

„Amarie,što ti je? Kamo trčiš? Zar se nešto dogodilo?"

Bila sam toliko slaba od uzbuđenja da bih klonula na tlo da me Elladan nije pridržao.

„Pismo… Ada… Ja… Ja nisam..."

Ponestalo mi je zraka i svom sam snagom pokušala udahnuti,ali me pluća nisu slušala.

Odjednom se svijet oko mene zamračio.

Osjećala sam i čula, ali nisam vidjela.

U glavi mi je bubnjalo dok me Elladan žurno nosio u naručju i dozivao me preplašenim glasom.

Ne znam koliko je vremena proteklo dok nisam čula također preplašen glas svoje sestre.

„Elladane! Što je našoj sestrici?"

„Ne znam" čula sam kako Elladanov glas podrhtava „Trčala je kada sam je sreo. Bila je jako uzbuđena i gotovo mi se onesvijestila pred očima. Ne mogu je nikako probuditi!"

„Odnesi je k ledi Galadriel. Ona će joj pomoći."

Osjetila sam da me nose uz stube. Htjela sam im reći da sam dobro i da se ne trebaju brinuti,no nisam se mogla niti pomaknuti a kamoli otvoriti oči ili govoriti.

„Ledi Galadriel! Moja sestra… Ona nije dobro!",čula sam Arwenin inače smiren glas.

Elladan me polegao na klupu tako da mi je glava bila u krilu moje bake.

„Probudi se Amarie,drago moje dijete. Sve je u redu sada." Izgovorila je zvonkim glasom.

Čudesno je kako samo njezino riječi i blizina mogu pomoći da se osjećaš bolje

Uskoro sam smogla snage otvoriti oči.

Arwen je uzdahnula i uhvatila me za ruku.

„Amarie,prestrašila si nas. Zašto si se toliko uzrujala?"

Polako sam podigla ruku i pružila joj pismo koje sam još uvijek držala u ruci.

Preletjela je pogledom preko riječi,a onda me pogledala.

„Ada ti je konačno rekao istinu."

„Ti… Vi… Znali ste?",upitala sam slabašno.

„Jesmo" odgovorio je Elladan umjesto nje. „Ali nikada nismo saznali sve. I Ada nas je zamolio da ti ne govorimo ništa. Sve ti je želio reći kada se vratiš kući u Rivendell. No sada je bitno da se vratiš pa ti je odlučio reći dio istine kako bi znala da što moraš učiniti. Trebao sam odmah shvatiti što te uzrujalo."

„I ne samo uzrujalo. Sada joj je vraćen dio spokoja koji je tada izgubila." Reče nečiji tih,ali u isto vrijeme snagom ispunjen glas. Glas lorda Celeborna.

Stajao je na drugoj strani široke dvorane. Uvijek tiši i manje zamjetljiv od svoje supruge,ali nimalo manje mudriji,plemenitiji ili dalekovidniji…

„Ipak,pitanje je samo koliko će taj spokoj potrajati. Uz sadašnje prilike…"

Polako je prešao s jednog kraja dvorane na drugi. Njegove oči,uvijek sjajne i ozbiljne,poprimile su mekši izgled kada me pogledao.

„Ali ti,hen nin,zasada nemoj opterećivati svoj um time. Vrati se tamo kamo pripadaš,vrati ono što si možda izgubila."

Pomilovao me po kosi.

„I nemoj opet dopustiti tami da uđe u tvoj život. Zapamti,vjera u nešto bolje jače je oružje protiv zla od bilo kojeg mača."

„Nemoj zaboraviti ove riječi,Amarie." Reče ledi Galadriel „Jer one će ti biti od koristi dugo nakon što neki od nas budu smo uspomena."

Pogledala je Arwen.

„Dok je tvoja sestra Undomiel koja najavljuje večer,ti ćeš biti tu kada ta večer nastupi. Stoga je tvoje ime i Aduial jer će večer čuvati Međuzemlje kada se zvijezda Večernjača ugasi."

Razmišljala sam o njezinim riječima još i sada,u tami fleta slušajući Arwenino skladno disanje.

_Kada se zvijezda Večernjača ugasi? Što bi to trebalo značiti?_

Odlučila sam poslušati savjete koje sam dobila.

Umjesto straha koji me dotada gušio,moje je srce obuzelo iščekivanje i jedva sam čekala da krenemo nam put kući.

_Mojoj pravoj kući._

Dok sam tonula u san,pred sobom sam vidjela Rivendell onakav kakav je ostao u mom sjećanju; skrovit,spokojan,prekrasan i što je najvažnije,moj dom,mjesto kamo doista pripadam.

**Peto poglavlje! Znam da sada priča još nije doista zanimljiva,ali ova poglavlja su doista potrebna kako bi se stvorila podloga za kasniju radnju. Aduial na sindarinskom znači večer,a s obzirom na okolnosti,to je idealno ime za Amarie. Hvala svima koji čitaju moju priču,samo još bih voljela i barem jedan komentar… ;)**

**Hen nin = dijete moje **


	6. Poglavlje 6 : Putovanje počinje!

**Poglavlje 6 : Putovanje počinje!**

**Moj dar vama prije nego što me škola u potpunosti spriječi da češće pišem!**

U Lorienu smo ostali još nekoliko dana koji su meni sporo prolazili.

Mislim da sam se ja najviše željela vratiti u Rivendell od svih nas četvero. Elladanu i Elrohiru Rivendell nije toliko nedostajao s obzirom na to da su stalno bili ondje kad nisu bili na jednom od svojih lutanja sa graničarima.

Arwen doduše već dugo nije bila kod kuće,ali mislim da je ona zapravo smatrala Lorien svojim istinskim domom.

Ipak,Rivendell joj je bio posebno drag jer tamo je srela Aragorna,kojeg je voljela i o kojem je rijetko govorila.

Ja sam znala što ona nosi u srcu i što joj je u mislima kada bi joj pogled bježao u daljinu.

Ali isto tako sam znala za očevu prešućenu tugu zbog njenog izbora.

Jedne večeri,tri tjedna otkako sam se vratila u Caras Galadhon,Elrohir mi je rekao da sutradan odlazimo u Rivendell.

On,Elladan,Arwen i ja sjedili smo u sjenici i razgovarali o tome.

Mene je zanimalo kojim ćemo putem ići.

„Pa,kroz Moriju definitivno ne možemo." Reče Elrohir .

„A stalno se motri prijevoj Crvenroga." Nadoveže se Elladan. „Dakle,najbolje je da idemo onim skrovitim uskim prijevojem kojim su prošli Bilbo i patuljci u pohodu na Erebor."

„Ali zar nema tamo onih kamenih orijaša i zar nije negdje u blizini ulaz u grad goblina?",upitala sam.

„U ovo doba godine kameni orijaši su suviše zauzeti pripremanjem za zimu da bi se imali vremena nabacivati kamenjem. A goblini su se povezali sa orcima u sjevernom dijelu Maglenog gorja i prešli su bliže k njima. Tim se prolazom rijetki služe i rijetki znaju za njega pa je upravo savršen za nas." Reče Elrohir.

Elladan zatrese glavom. „Ali to ne znači da će biti manje opasno. Put je strm i bit će ga teško preći na konjima. Jedan krivi korak i na dnu kanjona si."

„E pa onda nam ne preostaje ništa nego da se nadamo da ćemo ga sretno prijeći." Reče Arwen ozbiljno.

„Spomenuli ste Bilba" rekla sam „Kako je on? Ima li kakvih vijesti od njega iz Shirea?"

Bilbo i ja smo se sprijateljili za vrijeme njegovog boravka s patuljcima u Rivendellu. Tada je bio mladi hobit,a sada je po hobitskim godinama već trebao biti i više nego starac.

No uvijek su govorili da se dobro drži,mislim za hobita u njegovim godinama…

Posjetila sam ga jednom u Shireu,ali to je bilo stvarno jako davno.

Elrohir se nasmijao.

„O,dobro je on. Samo mislim da će te razveseliti kada ti kažem da sada živi kod nas u Imladrisu."

„A da? Kako to? Mislila sam da se više neće maknuti iz svoje udobne rupe?"

„Morao je,kako to on kaže,pobjeći od dosadnih rođaka. Kaže da je predugo bio na jednom mjestu."

„Znate,jedva čekam da ga vidim! Jedva čekam da se vratim kući!",uskliknula sam.

Arwen je ustala i nasmiješila se.

„Svi mi to jedva čekamo, sestrice. A sada pođimo na spavanje. Moramo skupiti snagu za težak put."

Kada smo nas dvije stigle u malom svjetiljkom osvijetljeni flet,vidjela sam da je Arwen vrlo zamišljena.

Nije rekla ništa dok smo se presvlačile u naše spavaćice,a dok sam ja češljala kosu,ona je sjedila na krevetu sa rukama sklopljenim u krilu dok joj se na očima vidjelo da je izgubljena u svojim mislima.

„Arwen,jako si zamišljena večeras." Tiho sam rekla.

Isprva nije reagirala.

„Hm? Nešto si rekla?"

„Rekla sam da si jako zamišljena večeras." Ponovila sam.

Nije mi odgovorila ništa sve dok nisam ugasila svjetiljku i dok nismo legle.

„Znaš" prošaptala je „Razmišljam o Aragornu. Već dugo nisam dobila nikakve vijesti o njemu. Elrohir mi je rekao da ga već dugo nisu vidjeli. Brinem se. Jako."

Više nije željela išta kazati. Ja nisam nikada izrazila svoj stav o njenoj vezi sa Aragornom jer sam u vrijeme ja otišla u Lorien,no ne prije nego što sam shvatila što se dogodilo.

„Ne moraš se brinuti zbog mog mišljenja,Arwen." Rekla sam dok je moj glas odzvanjao u noćnoj tami „Ja te doista ne osuđujem. Sretna sam ako si i ti sretna. Aragorn je plemenit i častan čovjek,iako još nije u potpunosti dokazao sve svoje vrline. Želim vam svu sreću."

Nastupila je tišina. Nisam bila sigurna kako su moje riječi utjecale na nju.

„Hvala ti sestrice. To mi zbilja mnogo znači."

Ubrzo sam zaspala,ali imala sam osjećaj da moja sestra te noći nije ni oka sklopila.

Kada sam se u zoru probudila,bila sam doista spremna za odlazak.

Brzo sam odjenula maslinasto zelenu tuniku i hlače,slično onome što sam nosila dok sam živjela u šumi. Kosu sam isplela u čvrstu pletenicu.

Naposljetku sam navukla svoj plašt od posebne tkanine koja se izrađivala samo u Lorienu i koja se izvrsno stapala sa okolinom.

Prebacila sam preko ramena svoju staru pohabanu torbu u kojoj su bile sve moje dragocjenosti.

Sjela sam na rub kreveta i razmišljala trebam li probuditi sestru s obzirom da smo trebali krenuti za nešto manje od dva sata.

Odlučila sam ipak još malo pričekati, s obzirom da je vjerojatno vrlo kasno zaspala,ako je uopće noćas spavala.

Netko je zakucao na vrata. Zapitala sam se nisu li to braća možda odlučila krenuti ranije.

Ali na vratima nisu bila moja braća.

Na vratima je stajala ledi Galadriel osobno. Kada su joj se oči srele sa mojima,široko mi se nasmiješila.

„Nekako sam znala da si već budna." ,tiho je rekla.

„Ja… Samo sam željela biti spremna. Na vrijeme,mislim."

„Dođi" pozvala me pokretom ruke „Ima nešto što ti želim dati prije nego što odeš.

Pritom je zvučala tako tajanstveno da sam je bez riječi slijedila.

Uspinjale smo se stubama dok nismo došle do samog vrha velikog mallorna na kojem je i počivao jedan dio Caras Galadhona.

Kada smo došle do velikih raskošno izrezbarenih dvokrilnih vrata,znala sam da me vodi u jedinu prostoriju u dvoru kamo je samo ona ulazila. Soba svjetla bila je,uz tajni vrt,još jedna javna tajna u Caras Galadhonu.

Kada su se vrata otvorila preda mnom,zaslijepila me snažna svjetlost.

Bilo je to zato što je prostorija bila najviša točka u Lorienu i zato što krova gotovo da i nije bilo.

Ipak,najočitiji razlog bilo je jedno ogromno zrcalo koje je tu svjetlost odbijalo.

Vani je upravo svitalo,ali ovdje je bilo svjetlo kao da je podne.

Polako sam ušla za ledi Galadriel.

U prostoriji se nije nalazilo ništa osim goleme masivne škrinje koja je bila na sredini,točno ispred ogledala.

Škrinja je,pretpostavila sam,bila izrađena od drveta mallorna jer se drvo presijavalo onako kako samo mallorn može. Nije imala ključanicu nego preko nje okomito protezalo nekoliko zlatnih žica koje su bile izrađene tako da su izgledale kao stabljika ruže. Čak su po sebi imale delikatne ruže izrađene kombinacijom zlata i mithrila.

„Ovo" reče ledi Galadriel „ je mjesto gdje čuvamo sva naša blaga. Nema mnogo toga što je trajnije od naših dugih života. Ono što jest trajnije,ovdje je."

Rukom je prešla preko zlatnih vitica i izgovorila je nekoliko riječi na nekom pradavnom jeziku,starijem nego što je samo Međuzemlje.

Nije da ga nisam razumjela, samo što mi je zvučao poput dalekog šapta.

Dok sam ja zadivljeno promatrala,zlatne stabljike ruža razmaknule su se same od sebe i stvorile malu ručku pomoću koje se poklopac podizao.

Izgledao je vrlo teško,no ledi Galadriel ga je podignula jednom rukom.

Unutra je bilo mnogo malih i velikih kutijica.

Neke su bile neznatno izrezbarene dok su neke bile prava umjetnička djela. Većina ih je bila napravljena od drveta,ali bilo ih je i nekoliko od mithrila.

Ledi Galadriel uzela je jednu kutijicu sa samog vrha škrinje.

Bila je plosnatija od ostalih i tek kada mi ju je ledi Galadriel pružila,vidjela sam prekrasno ukrašen poklopac.

Prikazan je mjesec koji svojim zrakama obasjava šumski proplanak na kojem su bila dva jednoroga u igri.

Sama rezbarija ne bi bila ništa posebno da netko nije crte još dodatno naglasio srebrom. Izgledalo je doista kao da se stvarno mjesečevo svijetlo prosipa livadom. Nikada dosada nisam vidjela ništa ljepše.

„To je… Prekrasna je!" ,uspjela sam promucati.

„Da,doista jest." Složila se moja baka „Ali tvoj poklon je unutra."

Pažljivo sam otvorila poklopac,misleći da neću vidjeti ništa ljepše od kutije.

Ali prevarila sam se.

U unutrašnjosti kutijice,na podlozi od meke snježnobijele tkanine ležala je tijara od mithrila. I bila je barem dvaput ljepša od kutije u kojoj se nalazila.

Po obliku sam shvatila da je to jedna od onih koje se nose na vrhu čela.

Tijaru je krasio jedan dragi kamen koji je blještao poput Sunca i Mjeseca zajedno. Sa mu se svake strane nalazio jedan suprotno okrenut polumjesec,a okruživali su ga sitni listići koji su bili tako vjerodostojno izrađeni da je samo boja odavala da nisu pravi. Ostatak krune krasilo je nekoliko takvih većih listova i kratkih niski sitno obrađenih gorskih kristala.

Vidjevši moju snažnu zapanjenost,ledi Galadriel je progovorila prva.

„Pripadala je tvojoj majci u njezinim mladim danima. Željela je da je ti dobiješ kada budeš spremna. Mislim da je taj čas kucnuo."

Odvojila sam pogled od tijare i zagledala se u lice ledi Galadriel.

_Moja majka,koju nisam nikada upoznala,ostavila je ovu predivnu stvar meni?_,zapitala sam se. Naravno,nisam to izrekla na glas.

„Ali zar ne bi Arwen trebala dobiti majčinu tijaru? Hoću reći,ona je starija kćer. Zar ne bi ta čast trebala pripasti njoj?"

„To što kažeš nosi istinu u sebi" reče ledi Galadriel. „Ali činjenica je da ju je moja kćer Celebrian ostavila tebi. Nije željela da je njezina najmlađa kćer zaboravi."

„Ali ja je ne bih nikada mogla zaboraviti. Premda je nisam upoznala,uvijek nosim svoju majku u srcu."

„Znam,Amarie. I vjerujem da bi bila vrlo ponosna na tebe."

Stajale smo još nekoliko trenutaka,gledajući jedna drugu sa osmijesima na licima.

„Mislim da su tvoja braća spremna da krenu. Hajde!" ,rekla je.

Zatvorila sam kutijicu i brižljivo je spremila u svoju torbu.

Baka i ja smo se spustile brojnim stubama i za manje od pola sata stajala sam uz Aega,spremna da krenem.

Gospodar i gospodarica Loriena su svakog od nas četvero kratko pozdravili i uputili nekoliko riječi.

„Čuvaj se Amarie" reče ledi Galadriel tiho dok me je grlila na rastanku. „Čini onako kako sam ti rekla i neće biti mnogo patnje za tebe."

„I sjeti se dijete,činiti dobro važnije je nego ići za svojim željama.",reče lord Celeborn.

Zahvalila sam se na njihovim savjetima i još se jednom duboko naklonila iz poštovanja .

I to je bilo to,odlazila sam iz Loriena. Nakon 60 godina boravka u njemu,ipak nisam osjećala nostalgiju. Jednostavno sam znala da mi je sudbina otići odavde. Popela sam se na svog konja i uskoro smo izjahali izvan granica Caras Galadhona.

Nitko od nas nije progovorio ništa do podneva kada smo izišli iz Loriena.

Pred nama se naziralo Magleno gorje kao sitna točka u daljini.

Bili su potrebni još sati i sati jahanja do neposredne blizine podnožja.

Zastali smo da bi nam se konji malo odmorili. Primjetila sam zabrinuti pogled u Elladanovim očima. Napokon je prišao Arwen i meni držeći u rukama dva kratka mača. Nisu bili veliki poput onih koje su nosili Elrohir i on,ali svakako su bili funkcionalni.

I Arwen i ja znale smo dobro baratati mačem,kao i lukom i strijelama.

Ipak,našem bratu nije bilo drago što nam mora dati oružje.

„Mrzim što ovo moram učiniti,sestrice moje,ali bojim se da će naše putovanje odsada biti opasno. Ako bude potrebe,morat ćete se imati sa čime braniti.",rekao je.

„Doista brate,nema potrebe da se brineš. Ja dobro baratam mačem,a rekla bih da je Amarie još bolja od mene. Imaj povjerenja u nas."

Opasala sam mač oko struka gledajući Arwen kako čini isto. Nalikovala je na kakvu božicu iz naših legenda što se sprema za boj.

U isto vrijeme nježna i opasna,ponizna i ponosna. Takva je bila moja sestra Arwen Undomiel.

Moje divljenje prekinuo je Elrohirov glas.

„Hajde! Moramo se požuriti ako se želimo utaboriti negdje u blizini Maglenog Gorja prije ponoći!"

Povukla sam svoju kapuljaču na glavu kako bi me štitila od jakog sunca. Dan je bio prekrasan i sad mi se činilo da ćemo za tren do Maglenog Gorja.

Želja da vidim svoj pravi dom zapravo me bodrila i gurala naprijed!

**Eto ga! Šesto poglavlje! Još dva i Amarie stiže u Rivendell!**

**I Alyne,tada će valjda biti nešto više! Hvala ti na komentaru! ;) **

**Znam da se trenutno ne događa ništa zanimljivo,ali kasnije će biti sve zanimljivije i zanimljivije…**


	7. Poglavlje 7 : Litice i ostale opasnosti

**Poglavlje 7: Litice i ostale opasnosti**

Ispalo je da uopće neće biti tako jednostavno kao što sam ja mislila.

Iste noći,kada smo napravili mali tabor u podnožju jednog krošnjatog drveta,počela je jaka kiša koja nije prestajala ni sada,dok sam se pokušala skloniti dublje pod stijenu omotavajući ogrtač oko sebe da mi bude toplije.

Tek smo pravo zašli u planinu i morali smo stalno biti na oprezu.

Dok smo sestra i ja spavale,braća su se smjenjivala na straži.

Sutra smo trebali krenuti onom opasnom liticom kojom su prije više od 60 godina prošli Bilbo i patuljci. Znala sam da je tako uska da jedva imamo mjesta za hodati vodeći naše konje.

Zato su Elladan i Elrohir inzistirali da se dobro naspavamo kako bismo sutra mogli ostati što koncentriraniji na opasan prelazak što nas je čekao.

Čim smo pronašli ovu malu spilju i rasprostrli naše pokrivače, Arwen je odmah zaspala. Bila je jako iscrpljena i vidjelo se da već dugo nije bila na ovakvom putovanju.

Elladan je rekao da će on prvi stražariti pa je Elrohir čvrsto omotao svoj plašt oko sebe i sjedeći se naslonio na stijenu. Uskoro je i on zadrijemao.

No meni san nije nikako dolazio na oči. Osjećala sam umor, ali zavijanje vjetra i bubnjanje kiše po stijenama sprečavalo me da usnem.

Nakon dva sata bezuspješnog okretanja i namještanja ustala sam i pošla prema izlazu iz špilje.

Uplašeni konji drhtali su na hladnom vjetru. Iako smo ih prekrili pokrivačima, bilo im je jako hladno.

Pomilovala sam Aega po njušci. Na udar groma prestrašeno je zarzao, kao i Arwenin sivi konj. Elladanovi i Elrohirovi konji nisu se doimali jako uplašeno. Prošli su oni i gore prilike od ovih.

„Ššš, konjići moji" rekla sam blago „Ne bojte se, sve će ovo brzo proći. Još malo pa ćemo stići u Rivendell i…"

„Amarie, zašto ne spavaš?"

Okrenula sam se. Na ulazu u špilju stajao je Elladan. Vjetar mu je zbacio kukuljicu plašta sa glave pa mu je duga tamna kosa bila vlažna.

„Ne znam. Jednostavno ne mogu spavati. Arwen i Elrohir spavaju." rekla sam.

„Trebao bih probuditi Elrohira,sada je njegovo vrijeme za stražu. Čini se kao da nema ničega u ovoj planini, osim kiše i vjetra." dodao je.

„Nadajmo se da je tako. Ne bih voljela da se susretnemo sa ičim gorim od toga."

„Ni ja ne bih to volio, sestrice."

Prošao je pored mene i krenuo probuditi Elrohira.

„Elladane? A kako bi bilo da ja sada držim stražu? Tako i tako ne mogu spavati pa sam mislila…"

Po izrazu lica vidjelo se da ne smatra tu ideju dobrom.

„Ne, ne bih te htio zamarati. Vani je vrlo hladno i jako pada kiša."

„Ne brini se, neće mi biti teško. Ako mi i bude, pozvat ću Elrohira."

Gledala sam ga molećivo nekoliko trenutaka, a onda je kimnuo glavom i ušao u spilju.

Sjela sam na jedan veliki komad stijene na samom ulazu u spilju i gledala u oluju što je bjesnila vani. Bilo mi je drago što je Elladan popustio. Tako ću imati vremena za razmišljanje.

Misli su mi se rasijale, ali su mi osjetila bila budna. Nekoliko puta mi se učinilo da osim zavijanja vjetra čujem još neki zvuk vrlo sličan životinjskom zavijanju.

Ali kako kasnije nisam čula ništa više, nisam to napomenula Elrohiru koji me zamijenio oko dva sata ujutro…

Kiša nije prestala padati niti ujutro kada me Arwen probudila.

Vani je bilo mračno kao da je još uvijek noć, a osim kiše još je uvijek puhao i jak sjeverac.

Ali mi nismo imali izbora. Morali smo krenuti dalje.

Čvrsto sam držala Aegove uzde kada smo došli do početka litice.

Zapravo je to bio uzak prolaz uz stijenu, širok samo toliko da možemo proći jedan iza drugoga. Arwen i ja bile smo u sredini dok su Elladan i Elrohir bili na početku i na začelju kolone.

Napredovali smo polako, korak po korak. Bilo je već odavno prošlo podne kad smo se približili malom proširenju uz stijenu. Kiša je stala i činilo se da će se razvedriti.

„To je to! Odmorit ćemo se malo ovdje. Do jutra bismo trebali početi silaziti niz planinu." , reče Elladan.

Predala sam Aegove uzde Elrohiru i oprezno se povukla pokraj njega kako bih se pridružila sestri koja je već sjedila naslonivši se na hladan kamen. U njenim lijepim sivim očima vidio se umor.

Uskoro su nam se i braća pridružila, a Elrohir se čak odvažio i zapaliti malu vatru. Razvedrio me pogled na crvenkasto narančaste plamenove. Podsjetili su me na toplinu,sigurnost i… Dom. Rivendell.

Gledajući u vatru maštala sam o onoj koja uvijek gori u najvećoj dvorani u Rivendellu. Kao dijete fasciniralo me kako se nikada ne ugasi. Naravno,ja već dugo nisam bila dijete i tu sam čaroliju davno otkrila. Ali bilo je lijepo sjetiti se stare uspomene iz djetinjstva…

Odjednom me iz duboke obuzetosti sjećanjima prenu uzvici i zavijanje koje je dolazilo sa druge strane litice.

Nisam si uspjela ni osvijestiti što je to zapravo, kada mi točno iznad glave fijukne strijela, i muklo udari o tvrdu stijenu.

„To su orci! I varzi! Ali otkuda… I kako…" , pitala se s nevjericom Arwen dok su sa suprotne strane strelice pljuštale po nama kao kiša.

Braća su nas pokušavala zaštiti. Obojica su napela lukove i uzvraćala orcima istom mjerom.

Mnogo se ružnih i nakaznih tijela otkotrljalo niz liticu. No jedna strelica dohvatila se Elrohirova lijevog ramena.

Krv je počela brzo curiti niz ruku no činilo se da njemu to uopće ne smeta.

„Elrohire! Tvoja ruka! „ , vrisnula sam.

„Bježite sestrice! Vodite konje i hodajte iza nas!" , povika on.

Arwen i ja poslušale smo bez pogovora. Brzo smo hodale dok su se njih dvojica pomicali bočno još uvijek gađajući hordu koja nas je pratila sa suprotne strane. Činilo se da igramo opasnu igru riskirajući da se svi zajedno strovalimo na dno litice. Arwenin konj se nekoliko puta spotaknuo i na jedvite jade se uspio održati da ne padne.

Kada je Elladanova strijela pogodila najvećeg varga na kojem je očito jahao vođa orkovske horde, horda se počela osipati.

Nekoliko orkova potjeralo je svoje varge koji su se hitro uzverali i nestali iza stijena. Preostali su se spoticali i padali u provaliju ili ih je dohvatila strijela moje braće.

Kada na kraju nije preostao više niti jedan, Elladan je spustio svoj luk, a Elrohir je posrnuo zbog gubitka krvi.

Brzo sam ga zadržala i počela mu proučavati ranu. Strjelica ga je srećom samo okrznula i mogla sam zaustaviti krvarenje uz pomoć zavoja i biljaka koje sam nosila u svojoj torbi.

Vidjevši moju brigu, brat mi se blago nasmiješio.

„Ne brini se Amarie, podnio sam ja i gore rane od ove."

„Ali ipak, izgubio si mnogo krvi."

Dok sam se ja bavila njegovom ranom, Elladan je zabrinuto gledao u daljinu.

Okrenuo se prema meni.

„Završi brzo, sestrice. Moramo krenuti dalje. Do Imladrisa su još više od dva dana, a ovi orci su me uvjerili da se na ovom svijetu krije nešto puno gore od njih. I moramo sići sa ove litice prije jutra. Ovdje uopće nismo zaštićeni."

Nijemo sam kimnula glavom. Omotala sam Elrohirovu ruku i začas smo ponovno bili spremni za krenuti dalje.

Kiša se ponovno spustila i nebo se zamračilo sa dolaskom večeri.

Bilo mi je hladno i bila sam sva mokra, no bilo mi je drago što nam je tama pružala dobru zaštitu.

Hodali smo tako veći dio noći i kada je pred jutro tama počela nestajati, litica se naglo počela spuštati prema dolje, nastavljajući se kamenim puteljkom. Konačno je počeo naš put niz planinu.

Nakon višesatnog brzog hoda, kada je počelo svitati i kada smo već gotovo sišli sa planine u šumovit predio, primijetila sam da Elrohir već gotovo posrće.

Je li to bilo zbog njegove rane?

„Elrohire? Jesi li dobro?" ,upitao ga je Elladan kada je i on shvatio da nešto nije u redu.

Elrohir je podigao pogled. Oči su mu bile nekako čudno staklaste.

„Ne znam… Osjećam se nekako čudno… I prije sam puno puta bio ranjen, ali nikad se nisam osjećao ovako."

Elladan se sa zabrinutim izrazom okrenuo meni.

„Amarie, jesi li provjerila strijelu kojom je Elrohir pogođen?"

„Nisam" odgovorila sam „Nisam vjerovala da bi ovi orci imali…"

Zaustavila sam se u pola riječi. Strijela je zasigurno bila otrovana!

„Ja… Moram ponovo vidjeti ranu. Možda imam trave kojima bi mogla zaustaviti otrovanje."

Elladan nas je začas poveo sa puta kojim smo išli u malu uvalu dobro skrivenu sa svih strana.

Arwen mi je pomogla da odmotam zavoj sa Elrohirove ruke. Kao što sam i pretpostavila,rana će se uskoro inficirati oko ruba, a to će Elrohira baciti u groznicu. Ipak, još sam nešto mogla učiniti…

„Imaš sreće što te samo okrznulo" ,promrmljala sam „Ne znam o kakvom se otrovu radi, ali imam jednu travu iz Loriena koja bi mogla pomoći. „

Otvorila sam svoju torbu i izvukla sušenu stabljiku te trave. Nisam znala kako se zove ali sasvim sam slučajno otkrila njezina ljekovita svojstva. Razmrvila sam je prstima, pomiješala sa malo vode i biljne masti i kružno nanijela oko rane. Zatim sam je čvrsto zamotala zavojem.

„Eto, to bi trebalo izdržati."

„Dobro. Pa, da krenemo!" Elrohir je nesigurno ustao.

„Jesi li siguran da se ne želiš najprije odmoriti?" , upitao ga je Elladan.

„Trenutno,dragi brate,samo želim da sretno stignemo u Rivendell."

Elrohir još nije niti dovršio svoje riječi kad se začulo nekakvo zavijanje sa onse strane sa koje smo došli.

„Što je to? Ne valjda opet varzi?" ,upitala je Arwen.

„Brzo! Na konje!" , povikao je Elladan.

Nije bilo vremena za razmišljati. Više nismo bili zaštićeni u planini. Sada smo bili na otvorenom. Mogli su nas ščepati u tili čas.

A onda sam začula zvuk od kojeg mi se sledila krv u žilama.

Zvuk straha,onaj koji te tjera da se osjećaš kao da više nikada nećeš biti sretan.

Pred očima su mi bljesnule mnoge, dugo potiskivane slike.

Panika i užas su me preplavili.

Naši konji su jurili preko livada i kroz šumarke sa tom strašnom hordom iza nas.

„Što je to? Što tako užasno zavija?", vikala je Arwen negdje iza mene.

Nisam joj se usuđivala odgovoriti naglas.

„Crni jahači" ,prošaptala sam jedva mičući usne.

**Hej! Prilično dugo nisam imala vremena za novo poglavlje, a u budućnosti ću imati još manje jer se škola ovdje kod nas u Hrvatskoj baš počela zakuhtavati. Imam puno testova,ispitivanja i ostalih obveza, ali nastojat ću biti redovita. Hvala svima koji čitaju moju priču! Hvala također i mojoj prijateljici T. koja me podržava u pisanju ove priče. :***


End file.
